1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to muzzles and more particularly pertains to a new remote release muzzle for facilitating the quick release of a muzzle from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of muzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, muzzles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,398; 2,658,478; 4,160,428; 4,476,810; 2,940,425; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,727; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,800.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote release muzzle. The inventive device includes a muzzle having a spring loaded latch including a release tang plate actuatable using either a button operatively coupled to the release tang plate or a remotely actuatable electromagnet operatively coupled to a signal receiver within the latch housing.
In these respects, the remote release muzzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the quick release of a muzzle from a remote location.